oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Camvinod
Camvinod 'Description:' Camvinod is the oldest of the Human countries on Ontearis. It is located on the southwestern coast of the Ohsahn Continent and somewhere in the catacombs of its capitol city, Resurrection, lays The Gate of Souls, through which most of the Humans traveled through from Atir to Ontearis during the Great Migration. Though it has not always been aggressively Soulist, recent changes in its political system have put it at odd with its few Fey neighbors and made the other Fey nations on the Ohsahn continent increasingly ill at ease. 'History:' In the closing days of The Great Wars, when it had been decided that the Fey races would abandon the war-torn Atir, there was a great debate about who should be allowed to make the journey. Many argued that only the should Fey should be allowed to travel to Ontearis, some even suggesting that only certain types of Fey be allowed. Others, like the ever compassionate Silceia, Bearer of the Green Crystal, argued that all had suffered equally in the Wars and all those who wished to set their arguments aside should be permitted a chance to begin again fresh. Eventually, her passionate plea moved the other Crystal Bearer and Leaders and they agreed to let some Humans through. Thus, the Gate of Souls was created. The original inhabitants of Camvinod were refugees from Ontearis, starting over. They settled in the immediate area of their Gate and together, fueled by new hope and new chances, built the city of Redemption—which would later be renamed Resurrection after the Soulist Coup. 'Geography:' Camvinod is located in the southwestern corner of the Ohsahn continent. It has coasts along the Ohsahn Gulf, The Southern Sea, and The Great Sea. Its northern border is defined by the Mithril River which runs along the base of the Dranin Plateau and the Dwarfdivide Cliffs. For the most part, Camvinod sits on rolling plains land. The northern plains have a temperate, drier climate and mainly consist of scrublands or savannahs. The southern plains are wetter, with a semi-tropical climate, and tend to be the home to lush grasslands, marshes, and swamps. 'Government:' Though the country was not founded as a Soulist Theocracy, Soulist sentiments have been on the rise for the past few centuries, resulting in first the adoption of Soulism as its official religion and finally culminating in a regime change to a Soulist Dictator about a century and a half ago. The Divine King, is Camvinod’s sole leader and he strictly enforces traditional Soulist values and traditions in his land. 'Economy:' Southern Camvinod is the breadbasket of the west. It is extremely fertile and home to hundreds of sprawling farms and plantations, producing everything from corn, to rice, to oranges, grapes, and more. Camvinodian farmers ship their excess crops throughout the western world, even as far east as Berentz. Slavery is legal in Camvinod and farmers and plantation owners in Camvinod rely heavily on this cheap source of labor. Estimates believe that about 30-40% of Camvinod’s population are slaves. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of Camvinod live mostly agricultural lives, though it does some large cities on the northern plains or along the coast. Most inhabitants are also followers of Soulism, and those who are not, practice their beliefs in secrecy for fear of persecution by the government. It also has a large population of slaves. Camvinod is also the home to two Soulist Temples, one is dedicated to Amathtus, the God of Strength, and one to Tathitus, the God of War. 'Country Traits:' 'Runaway Slave': You grew up working on the plantations of Camvinod, but you are one of the lucky ones who managed to escape. You will always bear the brand of a slave so you are always ready to fade from view. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +1 bonus to Stealth checks. 'Fanatic': Camvinod is a land of extremes, you are Human or not; you are wealthy or a slave; you are right or you are wrong—there is no in between. You are 100% certain that it is your way or the highway. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to your Will saves.